


Someone There To Hear It

by airspaniel



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Drunkenness, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-26
Updated: 2008-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/pseuds/airspaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kindred spirits and shared frustrations, and maybe a little too much gin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone There To Hear It

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/cerebel_fics/70566.html?thread=1463462#t1463462) for the [Sekrit Cabal Porn Battle](http://community.livejournal.com/cerebel_fics/70566.html) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/cerebel_fics/profile)[**cerebel_fics**](http://community.livejournal.com/cerebel_fics/).

"I know this is a lot to take in," Mohinder gestured expansively to the screen behind him. "Not only am I asking you to accept the existence of humans with... special abilities; people with physical and mental capabilities we're only beginning to understand, I'm imploring you to believe me when I tell you these individuals are in danger. This virus is deadly, and... oh, what's the damn point?" He threw his pencil against the podium, recoiling a little when it bounced back towards his head.

"I'm listening," a man said from the back of the near-empty ballroom.

Mohinder took his glasses off, rubbing at his tired eyes. "Yes, well, you're literally the only one, Mister..."

"Jackson," the man replied, smiling. "Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Nice to meet you, Doctor," Mohinder sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about that, it's just... It's so frustrating to..."

Daniel lifted an eyebrow. "Give presentations that no one cares about?"

"Exactly."

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Daniel turned the projector off and shrugged his shoulders in commisseration. "Come on, if I'm the only one listening, then there's no reason to be so formal. First one's on me, what do you say?"

***

When Daniel had said he'd buy the first round, Mohinder had expected that, well... there would be more than one. But the way Daniel was swaying in his seat, shoulder bumping affectionately against his own from time to time, was making that prospect look unlikely.

"And nobody listened! But now, ha, now I've seen things, done things... hell, _been_ things that no one would ever believe! So I'm just saying... What I'm saying is..."

Mohinder smiled, plucking the empty glass out of Daniel's hand. "What are you saying, Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel turned his head suddenly, and suddenly they were far too close. Daniel's eyes flicked down to his lips, and Mohinder snuck his tongue out to wet them, feeling self-conscious.

"You know," Daniel began, a little breathless, "I have no idea." And he leaned in, kissing Mohinder a little clumsily, but it was so sweet, so earnest, Mohinder couldn't help kissing back. Daniel tasted like gin and limes, and something honest, and Mohinder opened his mouth, savoring it, because it had been _so long_...

"I'm just upstairs," he caught himself mumbling, and tipsy or not, Daniel followed his lead.

"Call me Daniel," he said softly, and practically raced him to the elevator.

***

"Now, this..." Daniel panted against the curve of Mohinder's neck, "this is much more _-god, yes-_ pleasant than _-don't stop, please don't-_ talking to an empty room, right?"

Mohinder nodded fervently, but speech was absolutely beyond him, as he thrust up into Daniel's slick hand. He tightened his own hand around Daniel's cock, sliding his thumb over the tip just the way he liked it himself. The reaction was instantaneous; Daniel shuddered against him, muffling a low moan by pressing his face against Mohinder's skin, biting down on the sensitive flesh just under his ear.

"God, _Daniel!_ " Mohinder gasped, coming hard, and Daniel's fingers never faltered, never slowed, even as he he found his own release, spilling over Mohinder's hand into the tight slippery space between them.

Daniel sagged against him, and Mohinder slid his hands up his broad back, letting his fingers play over Daniel's muscular shoulders.

"Are all archaeologists built like you?" he asked, one eyebrow quirked up in disbelief.

"Probably not," Daniel smiled, wrapping his arms around Mohinder. He pressed his hand against Mohinder's side, just enough to feel the outline of the shoulder holster he was wearing. "Do all geneticists carry guns?"

Mohinder laughed, "It's a long story."

Daniel's hands moved to Mohinder's waist, pushing the open sides of his shirt back and exposing his lean, dark torso. He half-smiled, dirty and curious, and began licking a hot, slow path from Mohinder's collarbone downwards.

"I'm listening," he said.  



End file.
